The Firebird and the Ice Snake
by MaxCat2564
Summary: Ginny is sent to an American school as an Exchaned student,when she returns she turns Hogwarts upside down!!!D/G
1. The Begging

*a/n I dont own and characters from the Harry Potter books i only own my characters I made up!  
  
  
  
In Need of a Title!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:The Letter  
  
  
  
A young girl awoke one summer morning to a Tap tap tap.She groaned and tried to go back to sleep but, the tapping continued.Finally deciding she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep if the the tapping continued.She got up and went to find the source of the noise,She looked around her room to see a tawny owl tapping at her window.She jumped over her small bed and went to the window to let the owl in.You or me would think this strange but, for her this is extremly normal.She is a Witch, going to the most famous school for Magic, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy.Herself a pure-blood or someone who's whole family consists of Witchs and Wizards.  
  
The young girl opened the window for the tawny owl, letting the owl inside.It flew to her bed and stood there with it's foot sticking out, attacked to it's leg was a letter.The young girl smiled at the owl put also puzzled, Who would send a letter to her? She dismissed the thought and took the letter off, she ventured to the bathroom for water. After getting some she ventured back to the owl and gave the water to the dehydrated owl.After, giving the owl some water and it nipped at her fingers in thanks the owl flew back to where it came from.  
  
The girl looked at the letter to see it was addressed to her in emarld green ink. She turned it around to see the crest of hogwarts,a shield with a raven,a badger, a lion, and a snake. She immediately opened the letter.After scanning through the letter she yelled a in happiness a "Yeah".She jumped on her bed and off and rushed out of her bedroom and into the hall. Meeting her older brother Ron on the way. She rushed down the small stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Mum,guess what.I'm going to be an Exchanged student to America,"Cried the hysterical girl."What that's nice dear,"murmured a plump lady with red hair.The lady was dressed in a pink night gown and a flower apron."Mum,did ya hear me i'm going to America,"the girl repeated again.This time the plump lady seemed to of heard and turned around to face her daughter."Really,well thats wonferful.But, i'm not sure if we can afford it,"Said the plump lady.What ever she said next was dorwned out by a ramped that was coming down the stairs.Soon 4 red headed boys came down followed by a black haired one and a brown headed girl.  
  
"Mum,it's free it says so in the letter,"replied that young girl again.The plump lady took the letter from her daughter and began to read.  
  
  
  
Dear Miss Weasley,  
  
You have been nominated to be an exchanged student to Newyork's School of Witchcraft and wizardy.This is trip is to bring the schools together in this soon bleak time.It's free paid for by the schools.You will spend 2 terms there if you accept.All School supplies will be bought and paid for by the school and you will also be givin a sallery of 200 galleons to spend over there.If you accept please reply in 52 hours.There will be a meeting for the 2 exchanged students in a week at 10:00am in the leakey Cauldron only students may come.If you have any questions please owl me.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy  
  
Mrs.Weasley just looked astionished at the letter, she could only nod at the excited girl."Yes, thank you thank you thank you,"was the reply from the girl. The girl jumped from where she stood and ran back to her room. She looked into the glass to see a girl of 14 looking back, she had shoulder length red frizzy hair and pale skin.She had brown eyes and freckles, she was quite shirt and had a small figure.Her name was Virginia Angel Weasley or Ginny for short. She was going to be a fouth year and hated everything about herself. She had a crush on Harry Potter, everyone knew his name for killing the dark lord when he was but one. The Dark Lord comes back year after year to try to destroy Harry. Last year a student was killed by the Dark Lord named Voldemont and it had brought the return of the Dark Lord. Herself was also held captive by the Dark Lord in her second year.A noise brought Ginny back to earth, she sighed hoping to change everything about her at the school she'll be going to.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
As Ginny and her family walked to the gate which her flight is on. She sighed happily and couldn't wait to go to the new school.She looked at all the Muggles around them and inwardly sighed wishing she could just take flow-Powder.As her flight was called she looked one last time at her family and friends before ventureing to the airplane.She hoped that when she got back everyone would think different of her and she was right they would.  
  
  
  
Please review 


	2. World up side down

*Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
elizabethapottress  
  
~*JeNn*~  
  
danadian sheep  
  
Evea  
  
  
  
The Firebire and The Ice Snake  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:The Return  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
4 months later  
  
  
  
"I can't believe Ginny will be coming back, she's so lucky."Ron had been happy about her sisters return but, more about what she bought him.He and Hermione had finally started dating and Harry had many girls swooning over him.During the summer he had grown taller and becuase of Quitich also developed muscles that every girl swooned for.Everyone in Gryffindor had heard about Ginny's luck but, no one in his family has heard from her at all.As the trio entered the Great Hall for dinner they looked at the enchanted cieling showing the most clear sky and the brightest stars ever seen.They took thier seats at the Gryffindor table and waited for the food.  
  
All of the sudden silence swept through the Great Hall as the HeadMaster Professor Dumbledore stood.His eyes twinled brighter than usually Harry mused."Good Evening all Tonight I would like to welcome back a student and also welcome a transfer.Are other exchanged student who was sent to America will be staying there.First the new student,Miss Crystal Fall from America she has been sorted into Gryffindor."A girl with black hair with silver streaks stood up.She has ice blue eyes and was just as tall as Hermione it looked.She wore the tradional black robes that fit her body perfectly.But, what was most different about her was all the piercings, she had her eyebrow,nose,and all up and down her ears.She seemed to be chewing on something and had a stance that made her look like she didn't care."And the other exchanged student Miss Virginia Weasley,"Dumbledore had said excitedly.A shadow stood up to meet gasps from everyone around including teachers.Ginny was not the Ginny she used to be. The Ginny she used to be was quite,caring,and nice.This girl looked the oppsite, the new Ginny was almost 6 feet and had long blood red hair with black streaks through it. She had a body that guys dreamed for while girls were wishing for.She had diffently filled out and had blossomed to a beautiful flower.Ginny had her eyebrow pierced and many holes in her ears.She also had a amazon band tatoo visible on her right arm. She were a black tank top that read i'No one can tell me what to do, It's my life and i'll live it the way i want too./i', she had black baggy bellbottoms that had ties along the sides of her pants.She had a necklace of silver around her neck it looked like a silver vine of ivory. The leaves were made of emarlds and she had a bracelet to match.Everyone in the Great Hall were gaping!  
  
Crystal walked over to Ginny and said,"Yo Angel, you left a whole school speechless again."Crystal and Ginny smirked.  
  
"Of course Rav, I always do,"Ginny said her smirk one of which could even be compared with Malfoy and one eyeborw arched and a amused way.  
  
Both girls walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, putting thier feet up on the table and their hands behind thier heads they sat their till Crystal yelled out, "Yo Angel here had enough of ya starin', go gossip ya Preps so we can make your life miserable." Once that was said everyone statred to talk at the same time.Sprending rumors, no doubt.  
  
Harry,Hermione,and a very pale Ron walked over to the girls.Harry was the first to talk,"Erm..Hi Ginny welcome back."Crystal looked at him and then Ginny,"Yo Angel, why they calling ya Ginny,"she questioned."Old nickname,Har' my names Angel by the way,"she said glancing at Harry who seemed to be smitten with her.Ron's temper went up,"Ginny what the hell happened to you?You go to America not even giving your family an owl the whole time your there!You change into some kind of Muggle misfit and, you friends with a girl whose worse then you.What happened Gin, where's the caring,fun-loving,nice girl we used to know."He yelled the first part but, His vioce softened at the last part.  
  
"Ron, love to tell ya she's gone and won't be coming back,"she yelled.Crystal stood on the table suddenly all attention was on her."Hey this Girl here is Angel not Ginny,Ginny was a prep and Angel here is a Bad- ass.And if ya don't listen to this advice she'll either beat you up,play pranks on you,or beat you in any postion in any sport."She yelled sending students to buzz like crazy with the news and the teachers to come over and take points off for swearing.  
  
During dinner Crystal spotted a guy, who looked like Ginny's boyfriend and nudged Ginny."Who's that he looks like your boyfriend,"she asked kind of loudly.Ron had heard and started to turn red."That Malfoy and Justin is his cousin but, me and justin are over.Found him sleepin' with some blond bimbo."Ginny had said looking at him with a smirk.Crystal glanced at her with a smirk.  
  
They both got up and headed to the Slytherin table,"Hey Malfoy how's ya cousin doing, fucking any more blond bimbo's latley."Ginny said to him when she sat down across from him. Draco looked at her quite confused and Ginny laughed at his face."Had the pleasure of screwing him and also beating him.Oh and if ya see him around tell him he still owes me 700 galleons i won the bet.And tell him that i'm better than he is at exotic ways.A minute and a half if i believe so my self."she said with are smirk as Draco looked dumb founded,Ron had fainted, the twins looked furios along with Harry, while the teachers were in shock.She learned over and kissed him passionately on the mouth before breaking, wipping her mouth on her hand and getting up with Crystal.They disappeared out of the Great Hall while everyone else was shocked to silence,Including Draco. 


End file.
